


Good Night Kiss

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Human Names Used, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, SeaUk, good night kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Peter never received a good night kiss from Arthur despite living together. He doesn't understand why Arthur is struggling with him, but when the next day comes, how will the situation turn out for them? SeaUK, Rated T.





	

Peter pulled the sheets off, raised himself from his bed and asked timidly, "Brother, can I have a good night kiss?"

Arthur, his older brother, stopped and looked over his shoulder. Peter saw the same expression on his face like always, but it showed a trace of sadness; the way he stared so lowly, almost not meeting Peter's eyes, and how his eyebrows furrowed made it clear again what he might say. Peter had no idea why asking this was so terrible to him.

"Peter, you are too old for that," Arthur told him quietly. "Good night." Arthur got out and closed the door, leaving Peter alone in the darkness and feeling disappointed again.

Laying back in his bed, Peter's body twisted and turned until he found a comfortable position, but that didn't stop Peter's intensifying anxiety overcoming into his thoughts. Peter was disappointed, this night like the others were the same every time he asked for a good night kiss. Was that so hard for Arthur to give? If it was, then why? It just dreaded Peter's thoughts of Arthur not loving him like he says everyday but in such a blatant tone. Their relationship, if that was even a thing, was secluding.

Peter recalled dreamily as he closed his eyes how Arthur took him in after their brothers left for separate houses, but no one wanted Peter in their lives. Arthur won the effortless battle against them and had taken Peter in when Arthur found a new home for them.

He thought he would be overjoyed, having his brother begin a new life together. But instead, Arthur had become distant. He excused himself to work or other activities, leaving Peter alone unless he talked a friend into coming over for company. Arthur sometimes never looked Peter in the eye longer than needed; it caught Peter off-guard when Arthur once or twice looked up his way and immediately turn and preoccupy himself elsewhere.

As curious and confused as he was, Peter knew this was effecting them. Neither were happy, it was clear Arthur pushed Peter away and Peter wondered if he knew how much he was hurting the both of them?

Peter might be young, but he saw how his older brothers treated Arthur like he was a joke, like he didn't matter at all. He tried his best giving Arthur credit and love once in a while, yet Arthur ignored him constantly. So why had he bothered taking him here when Peter could have lived with the others instead?

Was it out of guilt? Did Arthur feel he had a purpose or a reason taking Peter into his home instead of discarding him like how their older brothers discarded him countless times? The more he thought of the negative aspects, the greater the feeling of misery clouded his judgment, rendering him through a sleepless hours until his watery eyes ceased their tears and burnt his eyes until he fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

Peter had gotten off from school today, though his eyes were still drowsy from his one night sleep depravity. He didn't talk much when Arthur picked him up nor did he had any desire for it. Peter hadn't noticed the concerned glances from Arthur whenever Peter looked on the ground and watched his shadow copied his dreaded walking motion.

The walk to home wasn't a treacherous nor long one; they got home in time for Peter's favorite TV series and would have to do his homework afterwards, though it was due next week. Nonetheless, Arthur persisted him constantly and made him do it himself while he did the cooking or cleaning in the house. Arthur opened the front door and Peter stepped inside, making his way to the TV when he heard Arthur said something and turned around to pay attention.

"Um...do you have homework?"

"Yes, it's due next week but I'll do it later."

"Well, why not do it over the weekend? It's Friday and we can do whatever we want, right? Let's take a break."

Peter was astounded. Not only was Arthur saying Peter could do his homework in the weekend, but they were going to take a break. But was it together? He wanted to ask but Peter was skeptical about Arthur's intentions.

"Oh, okay then," Peter said as casually as possible. "I guess I'll just watch TV and help you with cooking."

"How about we eat out tonight? Or do you wanna order...pizza?" Peter noticed the slight cringe Arthur gave, but he pretend he shivered and mentioned, "It's quite cold in here, is it? I'll turn on the heater." Arthur moved down the hallway where the thermostat was and left Peter contemplating what Arthur's scheme was.

Could he be playing Peter? What was with the suggestion of eating out when Arthur clearly showed his distaste of it by not allowing it in the household? The more Peter thought and thought about it, the more he felt his legs tiring him from standing and his grip tightening greatly on his backpack straps. Arthur came back, looking surprised at Peter's posture and tense expression.

Then, quite suddenly, Arthur placed his hand on Peter's head, ruffled it a little and laughed, "Hey now, why looking so glum, chum?"

Peter's shoulders hunched up, his eyes widen and he lowered his head out of embarrassment. He was overthinking this but he had no idea why Arthur was treating him like a brother rather than a stranger like always. It scared him, paranoid him into thinking the worst out of the situation. But the way Arthur seemed to be making an effort in pleasing him and suggesting things he normally wouldn't do made it all...unbelievable.

Nonetheless, Peter looked up, smiled and said, "Uh...sorry about that, I just thought we should eat what you make tonight instead! I prefer your cooking over some fast food junk."

This caught Arthur into a stunned look, staring into Peter like a reflective image. Even though Peter knew he might have seen someone else in Arthur's eyes, he never mentioned it because he wanted no trouble. So, with a pained smile on his face, he walked down the hall and headed for the stairs, saying he was going to change and help him cook for tonight, but it was really just so Peter could catch his breath and understand what was going on.

XxXxXxX

Arthur and Peter did what the other enjoyed that today. Arthur made scones, fish and chips and other favorites of Peter's who in turn helped Arthur make an apple pie. After that, they watched Peter's favorite show and Arthur was entertained by the show's content. Later they ate and instead of silence, the room was filled with their chattering babbles and the scent of apple pie flooding the air like a flooding wave.

Then afterwards, Peter and Arthur played a few online games on Peter's computer and Arthur, fairly new of the system, managed to lose all their money on card games and failed miserably. But neither saw it as miserable, it was quite jubilant for the two as Peter started feeling a little closer to Arthur. His protective guard was lowering generally and Peter found himself enjoying the new change in their relationship. Whatever made Arthur eager to act this way, Peter couldn't care less because he was with his brother who was treating him like a real brother.

Finally, Peter and Arthur watched TV together, viewing a British version of Law and Order. It was until nearly nine o'clock when Peter was feeling sleepy, leaning his head on Arthur's arm and blinked a few times to stay focused on the show.

He felt Arthur's arm shuffle a little, "Peter, are you tired?"

Peter was about to say no, but he mumbled, "Mmm..."

"Time for bed," Arthur declared, stifling a yawn. "I'll read you something tonight."

Soon, Peter was off to bed. But since was so tired, Arthur took him into his arms and carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once he tucked him in, Arthur asked if he would like a story tonight.

"Yes, I would like one..." Peter covered his mouth and yawned.

"All right, let's read..." But Peter never heard what he said because he faded into sleep for a second.

Before long, Peter was snoozing in a pleasant, calming sleep as Arthur read delicately to his little brother. But for some reason, Peter awoke at the end of the story and had kept his eyes shut for the sake of letting Arthur think he had conquered him into sleep. It was at that thought, when he guessed Arthur would leave him again like the other nights, he heard him whispering softly like a gentle mother speaking to her child.

"I'm sorry I'm such a terrible brother..." he chocked a little through the whispered confession. "I'll do better, I promise." Then, Peter felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead and pulled away a few seconds later. He didn't know why, but his body wanted to hug him for the words and the kiss.

Yet he kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Peter felt Arthur's weight released off his bed and heard his brother quietly moving away to the door.

Before Peter heard the door close, Arthur paused and said, "Good night, Peter."

The door closed mutely and the night was almost quiet, but Peter muttered to himself...

"Good night, brother..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know guys, it's December which means X-Mas which also means FANFICTIONS ABOUT CHRISTMAS! Can't wait! Love you all! :)


End file.
